The Real Number 1
The end of the human race will be that it will eventually die of civilization. Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882) The Real Number 1 "Genesis! I got the picture developed!" I say, excited to see the picture. It is the first ever picture Genesis is in where she puts off her sunglasses. '' ''"Show me then!" Genesis smiled. "Okay" .... Her eyes in the picture, they look different from normal eyes. Green eyes with a little light green dot in it. Maybe it's just the light, I don't know. Her eyes just look weirder then other people‘s eyes. Different. I'll just not think about it. Chip "I'll get some chocolate and stuff and we can let this part begin!" I stated. "Okay Alexis." says Genesis. The two other girls, Prima and Loli, nodded their heads and went back to playing Go Fish. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate and marshmallows. I then look for the gram crackers. After finding them, I run into the room with the girls, but there was something wrong with Genesis, she was holding her head and rocking back and forth. "What's wrong with Gen?" I ask. "Her head is hurting." Loli says. I run over to Genesis who is mumbling some words under her breath. I could only hear one word from her mumbling. "No." ''she then becomes louder. "NO!!" she yells. She starts crying. "I'm not going to do it! No! No! NO!!!" she screams on the top of her lungs. "NO! NO! NO!!" Loli, Prima, and I back up against the wall, giving Genesis space, she seemed so weird at that moment. Then something popped out of her head. Loli, Prima and me looked at what popped out of Genesis and then look at her. She looked fine... then we all scream. Genesis looked at us. "What's the problem?" she asks. "That thing popped out of your head!" we blurt out in unison. "And your still alive." says Loli. "It did not hurt much." says Genesis. "O...kay" we again say in unison. "I'll get my mom..." Mom just gets out her sewing kit and sews up her skin. "There. All better!" she says. She then comes up to the others and me. "So what happened? I heard some screaming." she asks. We explain how she was screaming no and then a chip popped out of her head. "Maybe that's because she's an android." says mom. "I fount her in the streets one day and took her in. While I was walking with her she tells me she was an abandoned lab experiment." Prima and me were surprised while Loli turns on the Television. "Children and teens taking over the WORLD!" says the man on the news. They are killing and kidnapping everyone they see!" "Everyone get downstairs right now! Bring Gen too." mom yells. "They are coming." says Gen. The other androids. I could stand the chips programming but they can't. They are here to kidnap and to kill. So their creator, an android himself, and them can take over the world!" Gen yells. I grab Gen's hand and we run downstairs. Mom comes a bit later with some food, drinks, my twin baby sisters, my dad, and some weapons. We lock the door put the lights off close and lock all the windows and sit around in a circle. Not knowing what to do, just sitting there. Then I realized, Gen's eyes are android eyes. That might also be the reason why she wears sunglasses all the time. So know one would know. ''"How can I believe you are an android?" says Winter Wester, holding the hand of a young girl wearing sunglasses. '' ''"My eyes." she says as she puts off her glasses. Green with a light green dot. Winter just looked at the girl. They were weird un-human eyes, and she believed the girl... Category:Stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:Pizzadrive